


afternoon delight

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "I refuse to be defeated by cookies!"





	afternoon delight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt _harry/ron/hermione: making cookies._

“They should be light and fluffy,” Hermione says, her voice rising in pitch. “Why aren’t they light and fluffy?”

 

“Maybe,” Ron drawls, “we should just—-“”

 

“We are not Floo-calling your mother, Ronald!”

 

Ron raises his hands up in surrender and looks at Harry.

 

“But why,” Harry says, taking over.

 

“Because I refuse to be defeated by cookies!”

 

“Hermione,” Harry says gently, coming up behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders, massaging them.

 

Hermione sags with relief. “Oh, that feels good. Don’t stop.”

 

“I won’t,” Harry says to her but his eyes are on Ron, who is throwing his thumb over his shoulder towards the stairs. Harry nods his approval and Ron bounds upstairs. Hermione’s too into the massage to notice.

 

A few minutes later there’s a loud crash, causing both Harry and Hermione to jump.

 

“What the bloody hell was that?”

 

“Hermione!” Ron’s voice rings from upstairs. “Crookshanks is after the cat again!”

 

“Oh for the love of…” Hermione mutters, running up the stairs and brushing past Ron making his way back down.

 

“Did you get the cookies your Mum sent?”

 

“Got ‘em,” Ron confirms, taking a Lilliputian cookie tin out of his jean pocket.

 

“Awesome,” Harry said. “ _Engorgio_!” He pointed his wand and the tin returned to its original size.

 

He and Ron began placing the cookies onto a cookie sheet. Ron casts a warming charm over them and Harry places them in the oven. The oven timer beeps soon after and Ron and Harry share a kiss.

 

“Why are you kissing?” Hermione asks.

 

The boys turn to look at her, identical grins on their faces.

 

“Why not?” Ron asks.

 

“ _Because_ ,” Harry says, “Your cookies turned out great and you weren’t in here for us to kiss.”

 

“What?” Hermione says, her face lighting up. “Did they really?”

 

“Yeah, come look.”

 

Ron and Harry scoot out of her way, smiling over her at each other as she looks into the oven and lets out a very uncharacteristic squeal.

 

She pulls the tray out of the oven and turns to face the boys.

 

“You’re right. This is something to celebrate with kissing,” she says and kisses them both.

 


End file.
